If you ever stop loving me!
by chocolablvr
Summary: Songfic to Montgomery Gentry's If you ever stop loving me! A Gryffindor student shares about his life and how the Gryffindor house unknowingly helped him survive. Subtle mentions of child abuse.


**If you want to know who this is about you have to read the whole thing!**

Professor McGonagall decided to have all of the seventh year Gryffindors get in front of the class one day and share about their life

Professor McGonagall decided to have all of the seventh year Gryffindors get in front of the class one day and share about their life.

"You all know each other pretty well, but now it is time to share more about yourself. By the end of this you will even closer and hopefully will stay together even after graduation." McGonagall called on Hermione (of course) to go first.

She got up and talked about how she was going into secondary school or something and then she got her letter. She shared about her excitement and her wish to do well; the interesting thing was that she became a show-off and know-it-all so she could show everyone she belonged here.

Ron talked about how it felt to always be shadowed by an older brother and having to try and live up to their 'legacies'. He told us he was protective of Ginny after the Chamber of Secrets because he was so scared that he was going to lose her then, and he doesn't want to lose her again.

Harry's turn, he talked about his evil muggle family and how he never expected to amount to anything. He let us know that he was really happy when most of us had his back during the Ministry slandering and that he was happy when most of us joined the DA. He said he felt lost during his sixth year, first he lost his godfather, had the Ministry in love with him, and then eventually he lost Dumbledore. Poor kid.

Parvati talked about having a twin sister in a different house. Lavender talked about her deep need for someone else in her life because she didn't have a father. Seamus talked about his mom and him, who argued a lot. Now that was something I didn't know. Neville told us about how it felt nice to make his grandmother proud and that he loved Herbology because it didn't involve wand work.

Finally it was my turn. I wasn't sure how they would react.

**My old man's backhand used to land,  
Hard on the side of my head.  
I just learned to stay out of his way.**

"My old man's back hand used to land hard on the side my head," that was my way of telling them he used to try and beat the living shit out of me, there was a collective gasp, "I just learned to stay out of his way."

**There's been street fights, blue lights,  
Long nights with the world sittin' on my chest:  
It just showed me how much I could take.**

"There have been a lot of street fights and long nights when the world seemed like it was on my chest. Didn't matter much 'cuz it showed me just how much I could stand." More collective gasps, turns out they really didn't know much about me.

**Hard times, bad luck.  
Sometimes, life sucks.  
**"There have been some hard times and some bad luck, but hey, sometimes life sucks."**  
**

**That's all right, I'm OK.  
It ain't nothin' but another day.  
But only God knows where I'd be,  
If you ever stopped lovin' me.**

"That's all right, I'm okay," I said to reassure. "It ain't nothing but another day. But you don't know where I'd be if you guys ever stopped caring." They understood, if they hadn't been there for me over break, sending letters, birthday gifts and Christmas cards, I would have sunk.

**  
The bank man, the boss man, the lawman,  
All tryin' to get their hands on me.  
And I ain't even done a danged thing wrong.  
I've been waylaid, freight-trained, short-changed,  
By bigger an' badder men.  
An' all I got to say is: "Bring it on."  
**"The bank people, boss people, police officers are all trying to get their hands on me. I haven't done a damn thing wrong! I've been stopped, robbed, short-changed by bigger and badder men. All I got to say now is 'Bring it on'" It feels good for me to get all of this off my chest.

**Hard rain, rough road,  
So my life goes.**

"Hard rain, rough road, oh well its how my life goes." I hope they understand I don't want their pity; I just want them to understand how much they mean to me.

That's all right, I'm OK.  
It ain't nothin' but another day.  
But only God knows where I'd be,  
If you ever stopped lovin' me.

"Its all find and I'm ok, its not nothing but another day. But over breaks without you guys to write to and talk to I probably would be long gone. I needed you guys and without knowing it Gryffindor helped me a lot."

I need you,  
Gotta have you,  
In my life, on my side,  
Every day I'm alive,  
Every night when I'm greedy an' needing,  
You!

"I need you guys, gotta have you. You're in my life and on my side each day I'm alive. At night when I wake up sweating and angry, ya'll are there for me." I hope they understand I'm thanking them.

That's all right, I'm OK.  
It ain't nothin' but another day.  
But only God knows where I'd be,  
If you ever stopped lovin' me.

"Remember that its all right and I'm okay because its not anything other than another day. But also know that I don't want to know where I'd be without you guys." I am so happy that they seemed to take that well.

Hermione got up and gave me a hug as did the rest of the girls in my year. It felt good. The guys eventually gave me a hug but it was kinda awkward. Seamus said he felt bad that he hadn't noticed. I told him I was too good at lying.

"Good job Dean," Professor McGonagall told me as I walked out the door.

After all that I finally felt that it really was okay. I spent the rest of forever happy and my dad ended up in jail, where he belonged.

**They had to repeat their seventh year of Hogwarts once the war was over. This is the second time. Parvati and Dean kinda hook up in my version so that's what happened. Basically Dean and Parvati live happily ever after and have some kids and Dean has a perfect life because Gryffindor 'never stopped loving him'!**

**Review please!!**


End file.
